Tokga Party
by Gentlewolf
Summary: No, the title isn't spelled wrong.  Combine Toga & Tokka and what do you get?  Hmmmm, read on and see.


**Toga Tokka Party**

Sokka and Toph had been helping with the planning and construction of Republic City – a city that the four nations were building together to promote peace and harmony between them; a place where people from every nation could live. Sokka aided the Mechanist with the design of industrial and technical inventions that would make every day living easier. Toph was in charge of the construction of the towering metal structures. Their jobs usually only allotted them the time to see each other in passing, while any attempt they made to meet after work was usually interrupted by one thing or another.

So, Toph had done some planning of her own – Sokka wasn't the only one who could plan. After talking to a few people, she arranged for both of them to have a night off, and invited him over for a party.

"What kind of a party?" Sokka asked uncertainly, wondering if he had forgotten some important date; her birthday – no, she had turned sixteen a few months ago.

"Oh, it's nothing special," she replied innocently – which made him a bit suspicious, since when did Toph act innocent - before going back to work.

"Should I bring anything?" he called after her, still going over the list of important dates in his mind.

"Just bring yourself, snoozles," she called back with a wave of her hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Early that evening Toph adjusted what she was wearing for the hundredth time, hoping that it looked right. She never had to worry about these things before. It was usually someone else's job to fuss over her clothes.

She smoothed the cloth one last time when she felt him walking towards the door of her private condo. After tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear, she moved into position.

Before Sokka's risen fist could knock, the door was opened and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. It took less than a second for him to regain his composure and push past her to close the door behind them.

"Toph!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking. "Why are you wearing a sheet?" he didn't know where to look. One of her shoulders was bare, revealing her fair skin. A part up her side revealed a well muscled, yet visually appealing leg. Her hair flowed loosely down her back - Sokka hadn't ever seen it out of its usual bun. It was now neatly brushed and fell past her butt.

"It's called a toga, Sokka," she said with an annoyed tone, misinterpreting his reaction. "Does it look that bad?" For a split second he heard the uncharacteristic self-consciousness in her voice.

"No," he said quickly – too quickly – making her eyebrow raise. "I didn't want anyone else to see you," he explained; but this caused her to spin around and head back towards her room.

"I knew it was a bad idea!" she yelled and pulled at the cloth on her shoulder.

Sokka quickly caught her up around the waist, lifting her off of the ground, before she could completely disrobe.

"I didn't want anyone to see you because they might try to take you from me. You look beautiful, Toph," he corrected in a husky voice. She didn't need to have her feet on the ground to tell whether or not he was lying, his heart was pounding against her back.

Toph wiggled in his arms until he put her down. "Do you really mean that?" she turned back to him to ask.

Sokka nodded before clearing his throat to say, "Yes." Her other shoulder was now bare and the sheet hung loosely around her, just barely covering her well rounded breasts.

Sensing his nervousness, Toph barely suppressed a giggle. "I forgot to tell you that this is a toga party. Meaning that you either have to wear a toga or nothing at all," she teased.

"Well, then do you have another sheet?" he asked, after bending over so she could pull his tunic off.

"Nope!" she said ecstatically and yanked down his pants, leaving him in his breechcloth. Sokka yelped in surprise. "You'll just have to share mine," she said, running her hands over his bare stomach and up his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a cracked voice.

"I'm looking at you," she answered and grinned up towards his face.

"Oh…" he said in sudden understanding – she was seeing him with her hands. He supposed there was no harm done in letting her explore his body, except that he was finding it difficult to control himself.

"By the way," Toph asked while she was tracing her fingers along his jaw line. "What's this about someone taking me away from you?" she asked slyly.

Sokka cleared his throat and swallowed the knot that had formed there. "Well, uh… that is… I wouldn't want anyone else to grab you up be…" he paused for a moment before revealing his well guarded secret, "Before I could."

Toph's breath caught for a moment. Her heart beat as fast as his, but not out of nervousness - she was overjoyed with her new discovery. In response she locked her hands behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**Author Note: **

I got this idea in my head last night. You know the "Toga" chant? Well, I keep saying it as the "Tokka" Chant. You know... _"Tokka, Tokka, Tokka, Tokka!" _Hmmm... does anyone else get the reference or am I on my own with this one? *sweatdrop*

Anyway, it made me think of Tokka in a Toga.

SO, I gave my idea of Tokka in a Toga to Devfrost2000, in DeviantArt, to see if he might be willing to draw my idea for me.

Meanwhile, he asked if I planned to write a fic based on it. To be honest, I hadn't thought of it, but it didn't sound like a bad idea once he mentioned it.

Devfrost2000 asked me a few questions, trying to figure out what he would draw, and he just shot a few ideas at me. One was to have Toph pulling Sokka's toga off of him. Come on, what could be better then seeing Sokka in a Toga? ^_~

Seeing Sokka NOT in the toga, of course! ^_^

Then Devfrost2000 gave me a little prompt:

_Toph invites Sokka to a party, except she doesn't tell him that no one else will be there and doesn't tell him that it's a Toga party; reason being is to give him 2 options; either go naked or share a Toga with Toph- either way, Toph wins_ ^_^

So, it is thanks to Devfrost2000 that this fic came into being. ^_^ Thanks Jordan!

Oh yeah, and I used a little bit on information from what little we know about the new _Avatar_ series,** Legend of Korra**, coming out in 2011.

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any rights to these characters or the setting. They are property of Mike & Bryan! Much love to them!


End file.
